


Unexpected Outcomes

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flirtation between the Bat and the Bird has unforeseen ramifications for the Bird in question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Outcomes

It had been a fun night, tracking a case that stretched back to her much younger days, none of the current generation there to make Batman feel inhibited and broody. Her flirting had been deliberate, a very old game between them coming up as the night wore on. She tested her ability to make him react, and he sharpened his skill at resisting or retorting in ways to make her stop.

She just had no idea how good she had gotten at her end of the game until the Bat was suddenly pressing her tight to an air conditioning unit, his mouth hungry on hers. She froze almost immediately, her heart hammering that such an innocent, for her, thing had gone so far out of hand...but Bruce didn't know she was already firmly committed to another man. She wriggled free, shaking her head.

"B, hon... This is a dance with set steps; I flirt, you react and pretend not to, I go home at the end of the day and do my thing...and if you do your thing, I don't need to know."

The Bat almost snarled as he stepped fully back, worked up far more than he should have allowed himself. She quickly followed, kissing his cheek gently and giving him an impish smile.

"Besides, B...I don't poach on a certain Kitty's favorite hunting ground."

"Thought cats and birds didn't get along, BC..." He kept his voice gruff, finding just a hint of amusement for her, wondering just who she had sharpened those skills of flirtation on.

"You know what they say about cats and canaries..." She winked at him with a very minxy set to her features.

The Bat froze, running that, the associated saying, and--'oh dear god she doesn't mean' slammed straight into 'oh. gods.' in his own mind. Dinah's laughter was pure wicked fun as she moved to go for her bike. "Catch you later, B."

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah pushed open her door, still smiling at the night's exercise and game. A low, dangerous growl ran across her ears as she entered her bedroom.

"Sister..." It was hard-edged, anger leashed but not well enough to keep her from hearing it.

"Slade?" The smile faded at the anger, but her eyes were still bright at having him here. "What's wrong?"

"Quite the show you put on up on those rooftops, sister..." 

Dinah's eyes flared that he had seen what was a very old and dear game for her. On the one hand, it was a private thing, shared between she and the Bat since they had both been young and naive. On the other... "Slade, you've known B and I practically cut our teeth together in this city. We have a rapport." She moved forward, very unashamedly, into his space. "Doesn't change who I am when it comes to my fidelity with the man I've chosen to be my lover." She was prepared for him to remind her of their physical bonds, and more than passingly aroused to know he was jealous.

His hands locked on her hips, dragging her up his body to a level where he could easily kiss her, hands cupped possessively under her ass, snarling into it at the scent of the Bat still lingering on her. She could feel every nerve flare at that possessiveness, knew intellectually how many men she would have decked for it...but with him, it was right. She was just as possessive of him, and would not have dealt well with seeing him with any woman. Her kisses in turn were pliant, her body soft and open to anything he wished.

His hands slid to the catches of her armor, flicking them open to push it off her body, somehow never releasing her. "Boots, sister," he told her once he pulled out of the kiss for a moment. She smiled then, a slightly devilish light in her eye as she eased free of him. She made sure to turn just slightly, giving him a tantalizing view as she bent down to loosen the boots in preparation of taking them off.

An impulse struck him, he pushed it back almost instinctively... then considered it for another moment... and his hand slapped, open-palmed and hard enough to sting, against one upturned curve of her ass, the sound echoing loud in the still of the room. 

"Ohhh..." The startled gasp ended in a hissing moan at the tingle and unexpected surge of pleasure straight through her core. Slade purred harshly at the scent of her arousal, and ran his fingers over the weave of her stockings, just where his hand had struck. She pressed into that touch, before bending further to get the boots completely off, almost wriggling from the anticipation that he might swat her again.

He felt that half-movement against his hand, breathed her scent, and growled, "Really, sister?" he murmured, the tips of his fingers tapping against her skin. 

She moaned softly, pressing back again once she had straightened from removing the boots. "I was...less than good," she purred at him, eyes dark with lust as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Understatement, sister." His other hand slid slowly up her back, eventually tangling his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back to bare her throat, looking down at her in the low light. "You belong to me, and you let the Bat kiss you." 

She whimpered, eyes lowering demurely, quivering. "I did," she admitted.

His eye sparked at her as he slowly let go of her hair, pressing her to straighten up again--then released her completely. "Stay," he told her, momentarily startled to be playing at this game with her, but they obviously both wanted it. He walked to her bed and settled on it, looking at her standing there for a long moment. "Take off the fishnets, sister." 

She shivered at that tone in his voice, but made sure to flip her hair to one side, so it did not obscure the view, as she obeyed him in silence. Her fingers were very careful, very slow, as she worked he fishnets down.

He waited for her to straighten again, then turned his hand to her, palm up. "Come here." 

"Yes, Slade," she said, walking toward him with light steps and eyes on that hand.

His hands settled on her, bringing her down over his lap, studying the picture she made in the city light streaming in for a moment. He laid the back of a hand against the small of her back, "Give me your hands, my little bird." 

A small whimper escaped her, but it was one of anticipation, not fear. She knew no fear of the man she was with, and never hesitated to lay both wrists in the palm of his hand.

"So you can behave..." he said as he closed his hand around her wrists firmly. "You know I don't share, my little bird." His still-free hand cracked down against the curve of her other cheek, quick as he dared, trying still to leash his strength. 

She cried out softly, pressing into his hard thigh for that swat. "I know..."

"I don't so much mind you playing your games among our marks--such a distraction you make," his fingers petted her stinging skin as he spoke to her, stroking lightly, "but that you let him..." There was pure venom in his voice as his hand flicked back, and down a little harder against her again. 

She squirmed and yelped on that one, but the way she writhed, the heavier scent of her want, told him just what he was doing to her. "I'm sorry, Slade," she whispered.

"Good." He ran his fingers over her curves again, then pulled his hand back, letting her truly realize this strike would land as he laid it centered across her lovely ass. 

She gave a harder cry at that, tears stinging her eyes even as she closed them and tried to clamp her legs tight in an effort to ease the burning need she felt.

He hissed at her, hand sliding down her leg to push her knees back apart, running up the inside of her thigh to ensure she had the message and then his hand slapped down over the curve of a cheek again, eyes watching her legs. 

She twitched them, but managed, just barely, to keep them apart. "Slade, please...."

"Please, what, little bird?" his hand pausing for a moment. 

"Please let me make it up to you," she entreated, turning her head to one side, looking back at him.

"Hm... I rather like just where you are," he drawled at her, pulling his hand back again, fingers still tight around her wrists. "But... you are sorry..." he said consideringly... as his hand landed again. 

"Yes, Slade!" she cried to him, legs almost twitching closed again. "I am so sorry!"

He felt that shake of her legs and watched her sharply, then petted her gently as she held still, hand slowly letting go of her wrists and stroking up into her shoulder, bringing her up onto her knees to kiss her hard. She melted into his kiss, moaning softly, her hands going to his shoulders to steady herself and not reach back to rub at the sting.

He ran his palms from her shoulders to her upper thighs, cupping her gently as he devoured her mouth. Eventually, he pulled away slightly, "Start making it up to me with getting these off," he told her, biting at her ear lightly. She purred and shivered at that, her hands moving without hesitation to do just what he wanted, keeping them close together.

He moved as much as was necessary to help her, then bit at her throat, torn between simply pinning her down and reminding her whose she was in other ways... and seeing what that inventive mind of hers would come up with to make it up to him. 

She bared her throat to him, leaning her head back with a deliberate sway to get her hair fully out of his way. When she had him as fully bare as she was, she started kissing his skin, starting at the base of his throat and working down his chest.

That rather neatly made up his mind. He changed his grip on her slightly to move them both back fully into the bed, and lounged backwards, dragging her with him. She followed willingly, shifting so that as she made her slow move down his body her hair trailed very teasingly over his skin. He growled softly at her, slowly pressing up into her mouth...hand sliding to tangle in her hair, looping a section of it around his hand to hold her while letting the rest fall free. 

She moaned softly at that 'leash' he took on her, letting her teeth graze the lowest rib on his left side. She then traced a pattern of kisses from there to the lower part of his stomach, stopping to look up at his face once she was there. He looked down at her, his eye dark with hunger as he shifted a knee out, making room for her. She curled between his thighs, tucking her legs under her in a small effort to ease the aching need she felt for him, before she continued the trail of kisses down to his hip.

"Sis~ter," he growled warningly, hand still in her hair as he moved slightly into her mouth. She mewed softly, but obediently shifted, laying herself out gracefully. She looked up once, wetting her lips, before tasting him with a teasing tongue. //Much better,// he thought, stroking her face gently with his other hand as pleasure coiled through his body from the touch of her mouth. 

She took her time, exploring the small slit, the swollen tip, running her tongue under the ridge before she actually closed her mouth around him. He let himself purr softly, hips flexing slightly as she used that talented mouth of hers.

"Mmmm." She moaned, moving one hand up to gently knead at his hip while the other closed around the base of his shaft, massaging.

"Pretty thing," he told her roughly, letting himself keep moving just that little bit against her hands and mouth. Her finger caressed over the sensitive skin behind his sac just as she took him more fully into her mouth. He shifted again at her touch, thoroughly enjoying having her so focused, fingers running along the nape of her neck without ever letting go of her hair. 

She found her rhythm, combining touch and sucking in ways that strained even his control...especially when she built up the lightest hum in her throat. He found himself willing to allow her to pleasure him first, and let his hips move harder, changing her rhythm to one he set, other hand sliding to her shoulder as he let the orgasm roll through his body, part of his attention still on her. 

Dinah moaned at feeling him give way to her skill, drinking him down hungrily, and as soon as he could open his eyes again, he slid his hand under the curve of her arm and dragged her up his body. That elicited another moan of hunger, of need, which he met by kissing her with almost bruising passion. She settled her thighs on either side of his hips, pressing against him.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked softly, when he let her breathe again.

"We're still working on that," he promised as they moved forward with their night.


End file.
